Creating a template for a web page using conventional techniques is burdensome because template creation is typically a developer task, which can be complicated, prolonged, and expensive. Users who are not developers are generally not allowed access to create or edit templates. This is because conventional templates are largely composed of scripts and source files, which require developer-level expertise and permissions. Further, conventional templates function as boilerplate and are generally non-editable. For example, when changes are to be made to a template, a new template is created to incorporate those changes. Recreating templates in this way can be expensive and can lead to a large amount of template data.